Tears of the Unspoken Truth
by Melsavior
Summary: Falling in love with someone unexpected can be fatal. Especially if your love is considered a taboo. With Sasuke in love with the Hyuga heiress Hinata will he be able to over come this hurtle that society has placed in order to be together with her? [SasuHina]
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone. I have written this story quite some time ago and now that I**

**looked at it again, I decided to post it. Enjoy!**

* * *

Thunder crashed that dark cold night, rain falling down so hard that they felt like shuriken falling from the sky. Within that dark black night were two white eyes that pierced through it. Searching, wondering if they can find another light among the night.

"Is he here, could that be him?"(_ Or am I mistaken)_

The Hyuga girl leaped through the air landing on a large tree branch, it was an old tree, with bark that was rotten and falling falling apart, so old that it looked like it would break with a single touch, but it was strong enough to support her. Activating her byakugan she scanned through the area hoping to find what she was looking for.

"Ah! This chakra, its his! Its really his!"

With her mind blank the girl started to leap from tree branch to tree branch. Breathing faster, breathing as if her life was on the line. Breathing as if her world was ending. No to her, her world was ending. Stopping at an open field the girl looked out at the distanced, starring at the man she had been searching for.

_huff, huff_, Uchiha... Sasuke...

The Hyuga girl struggling to breath for she stopped breathing earlier, not thinking due to the panic. Slowly the man turned around gazing his red eyes on her. He had long black hair, it appeared that it wasnt treated with much care. He had a scar on his upper left cheek, he slowly got up with no expression on his face what so ever. Lying under a tree he didnt seem to mind getting wet in the rain. A dead silence came, with the wind howling and the rain poring down, it made it almost impossible to see. But with their eyes they could see each other clearly.

Slowly the girl started to walk toward the man. Staring into his red eyes trying to understand what he was thinking of. Trying not to appear afraid. A smirk came on the Uchiha's face as he took a step forward causing the Hyuga girl to flinch a little. She wasn't ready for him to approach her, she wasnt expecting him to.

" As usual you are always funny to tease...Hinata"

A fragment of kindness came across his face as he came closer to the Hyuga girl. He peered his face close to hers seeing how her cream colored skin turned red. After seeing this he hugged her, holding her tightly and at the same time delicately as if she was flower. The Hyuga girl was too shocked to move, for it had been too long since she had felt this warmth, his smell, his figure, oh how she had missed it. The Uchiha slowly brought his face closer to hers and kissed her on the nose, he noticed her face get even redder, he laughed causing her to get angry with him.

" Wh-what was that for-

She wasnt able to finish for the Uchiha brought his lips to hers. It was a deep passionate kiss, for which she hasnt felt for a long time. As their lips parted a string of saliva remained, but it quickly broke apart. For Hinata the kiss wasnt enough, she wanted more, for the hidden desire in her heart was becoming much harder to hide. The girl looked down letting her hair fall as well, hoping that it would cover her blushed face.

To her surprise the Uchiha was curious to know what was on her mind. He grabbed her chin and lifted up slowly so he could see her blushed face. Again the silence was heart consuming. By that time the rain had stopped and the bright moon came through the dark black clouds that cover the sky. The night was cool and fresh, the only light was the large bright moon, but for them that was enough. He could see her gorgeous face, her skin was soft with a creamy color which he loved. He periwinkle colored eyes went beautifully with her dark blue like hair.

" Why are you hiding you face? Dont you realize that will make me want to tease you more."

He said it with a small laugh. He enjoyed making fun of her, to see the expressions on her face. He loved that side of her as well. Looking for words to counter the Hyuga girl puffed up her cheeks with frustration. She adored the man in front of her, his long dark hair, his profile, and eyes, his laugh, even his dark side. She doesnt recall when she felt these feelings for him, it could have been that dark, and dangerous side of him that attracts her the most to him, but she didnt care. All That matter to her was that she was with him now, but deep in her mind she knew it couldnt last.

The two left the field and went towards the mountains. It was a difficult path even the most skilled shinobi would have problems, but the Uchiha knew the way. For running was something he was accustomed to, as for the Hyuga she struggled to catch her breath. She was so concentrated in the man in front of her that she didnt feel the branches piercing through her skin like knives . Thrones being caught on her cloths and nearly falling off broken tree branches. Despite not looking at her the Uchiha felt concern, for he knew that this path was hard to go through, not showing much emotion he felt guilty bringing her along with him, but what choice did they have. He was wanted, and she was the leader of a clan. Their love was a taboo.

* * *

**I decided to make this a 2 chapter story only, that is if you guys want more of this story?**

**Tell me what you think so far**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two: Tears of the unbroken, A new beginning

After passing through the dense forest, they arrived at a cliff that was surrounded by large oak trees. Waiting for her the Uchiha extended his hand waiting for her to grab it. His dark eyes fixed on took the hand that was offer and they both started walking towards the end of the cliff. She gazed at the man in front of her, his strong body, filled with bride. To others he appeared to be a mad man, but she could see the kindness in him. The warmth he gave her that no other man except her first love gave her which was over whelming, but this was a different kind of warmth. The Uchiha released her hand and sat near the edge of the cliff. Looking back at the path they came , the clearing was calm, almost silent. The wind was slightly colder here, but that was to be expected since they are in higher ground. If it was day time she wonder to herself, this place would looked beautiful.

"nata...Hinata!"

Returning back to reality she saw Sasuke waving his right hand to her, indicating to sit right next to him. He had a slightly pouted look on his face which made her chuckle a bit, she started walking and slowly sat next to him, giving him a small smile which surprised him.

" Why are you laughing? I havent done anything funny."

" No its just you looked like a child when you were pouting, it was really cute though it reminded me of a child." Sighing she looked at the clear dark sky.

"It really has been a while since I saw that expression"

The Uchiha was surprised to hear those words. While scratching his head, he gazed at the dark blue sky, for the clouds have vanished from the sky as if they were never there. The Hyuga girl looked at Sasuke and saw a slight blush on his face. She gave a small smiled and looked at the star filled sky. Not being aware of anything around them for they didnt care.

Sasuke turned his head slightly to look at the girl next to him. She was beautiful, her delicate figure went well with her appearance. Her bright amethyst colored eyes went beautiful with her dark violet hair. She appeared to be a doll, which frightened, and confused him sometimes, he couldnt believe she was real. Placing his arme around her, he brought her closer letting her lean against him. Hinata didnt refuse it, since she knew she needed to take advantage of every moment with him. Plus she enjoyed it, she couldnt deny it.

" It really has been a long time huh, so long that it feels like a dream."

" Almost a year... But what can we do, Naruto-kun is doing everything he can to clear your name, even with my help isnt enough. The other nations just cant forgive for your crimes. I just wish I can do something more to help!"

She was getting mad as she spoke, but her stronger emotion was sadness, helplessness. She couldnt do anything to help the man that she loved, even though he was beside her. At that moment the Uchiha noted a tear fall down her face, falling onto her hand.

*_sob* sob*_Ev-even after you helped defeat Madara and Kaguya they wont forgive you. Why why wont they! You saved them, you protected them! So WHY!

Hinata was getting angry, not just with the nations decisions, but with herself. The feeling of helplessness is something she was used to, but never like this. The Uchiha looked at her with a painful expression. Although he knew she was having her own struggles, he couldnt bear to see her cry in front of him. Seeing her that way made him feel like his heart was being torn. He wanted to be with her, he wanted to support her, but there was no way he could. For if they were seen together, they would sure to think of her as a traitor. Not bearing to see her that way any longer, Sasuke embraced Hinata, hoping it would stop her pain. He wasnt sure how it would, but he hoped that it could at least stop her from crying.

" Sa..suke..."

" Enough... I cant... see you like this. I know you are trying your hardest, but Im a criminal, there's no going around that."

" Yes I know that but-

The Hyuga stopped short because for a moment she heard him weeping, it was small, but she was certain she heard him. A few seconds later she felt his warm tears fall against her back. Sasuke's embrace became tighter at that same moment, but she didnt care. For Sasuke was a man who didnt show his emotions to just anyone, only to those who were special to him. She realized that he was in pain as well. How could she be so blunt, she knew he was in as much pain as she was, maybe even more.

After a few minutes later Sasuke loosened up his embrace and brought his lips to hers. He couldnt get enough of her faint rosey lips she had, her fragrance so sweet, it was enough to make him lose control. He loved her deeply, there was no denying it. She was his entire world to him, and he wonder if she felt the same. He couldnt even imagin what he would do if he were to ever lose her.

Their kiss was deep, and long. Their tongues intwined with each other, and Sasuke slowly started to lose control. He wanted her, he wanted her badly. But he knew they didnt have much time left together. As their lips parted he gazed at the Hyuga girl's blushed face. Sasuke's heart throbbed with pain, he wanted her badly that it hurt. The Hyuga girl felt her face get hot as she stared at his dark black eyes, she knew he couldnt take it, but she knew this was dangerous.

" Hinata... Come with me."

" huh? What do you mean?"

" Run away with me, I need you, I cant stand to leave you, I... I want you to run away with me."

" Sasuke... I..."

After a brief moment of silence the Hyuga girl stared into the Uchiha's eyes. Determination was filled in her eyes, which he too loved about her.

"I'll go with you. For I have nothing left here."

" You do realize what you are doing, despite how much I want you to be with me, I dont want you to be labeled a traitor because of me. I couldnt live with myself if something were to happen to you."

Nodding her head she looked at Sasuke " I dont care what I'll be called, if it means being with you, that all that matters."

As they both stared into each others eyes, they failed to realize that the sun started to rise. Blinding by the morning light, both shinobi standing together at the edge of the cliff gazed at the distance. They both have there heads held high not knowing what the consequences will be. As their hair blew in the wind, they knew they were endanger, but the continued to look forward, with there hands held together tightly with no regret in their hearts.

* * *

**So what do you all think. I don intend to stop here, well that is if you guys want me to continue.**

**Tell me what you think.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, its been a while since I updated this story so here it is. It was originally meant to be a two page story, but I realized this**

**story had some potential. So I decided to write more chapters for it. I was planing on finishing my first story Baka Assistant-San, but**

**I then realized that it would take too long before I finish it. I mean I only have 11 chapters and so much has happened (Lying)**

**So I will try to update this story more!**

* * *

**Konohona 2 years ago**

"Hinata-sama...Hinata -sama!" Running through the mansion a maid was searching desperately for the missing heiress.

"Hinata-sama where are you! Please answer me!"

Mean while a man with blue eyes and blond hair was leaning against the main gate of the mansion.

Bowing deeply "Hokage-sama I'm really sorry, but I searched everywhere for her and I cant find her anywhere.

Smiling at her the man tapped her shoulder. "Its okay, but if she's not here then she must be..." Looking up he grinned

"Hokage-sama?"

"Oh its nothing, at any rate I appreciate you looking for her."

"Please dont mention it, its always a privilege to work for you!" Scratching the back of his head the man averted his gaze as he blushed

"Ya' know you dont have to call me Hokage, Naruto is fine..."

"Alright N-Naruto-sama!" Smiling the maid bowed once again.

"_Geez I could have just told her to drop the sama part..."_ Bowing his head he turned around and started to walk away from the mansion. For he knew where to find the missing heiress.

* * *

Standing in front of the large roaring water fall, a woman with long dark hair extended her arms, covering her hands with a blue glow. Closing her eyes she struck the waterfall with a strong blow.

Water droplets covered her bare body, opening her eyes a frown appeared on her face. "Not a single gap..."

Stepping away she entered a more calmer part of the lake. Lifting her arms she covered her hands with a blue glow.

"_I might as well practice the 64 palms..."_Moving her arms in a circular motion she surrounded herself with a mysterious glow, or so it appeared. Her body moved gracefully across the water.

Water droplets splashed around her, surrounding her like diamonds. Her long flowing hair moved with her making it appear like a silky cape. Her eyes closed she ignored everything around her, all but the sound of the water as she moved.

.

.

Leaping down from a tree Naruto noticed the moving figure in the mist. Coming closer he narrowed his eyes trying to see who it was.

"Is that...Hianta." Going even closer he was able to see her better "_ She must have come to train again." _He then realized that she was completely naked. Blushing bright red Naruto started to back away when he stepped on a twig, the loud crack sound echoed.

"...!" Snapping out of her concentration Hinata covered her chest as she quickly turned around. Standing a small distance away from her Naruto blushed deep red as he looked at her.

"H-Hey Hinata..."

"KYAAAAAA!" Birds flew away in the distance as the shout echoed through the forest.

.

.

Sitting crossed legged on top of a large bolder Naruto blushed deeply covering his face with his hand. The image of Hinata's naked body burned in his mind.

Using every once of strength in his body Naurto fought the urge to peep on the woman that was changing behind the trees.

"_Come on Naurto, this is Hinata you're dealing with here!"_ Glancing back he noticed her come out from behind the trees, her face blushed. Jumping down Naruto stood in front of her. A long moment of silence came upon them.

"I-I didnt see much..." Scratching his head he glanced down towards the ground.

"O-Oh I see..." Fidgeting with her fingers, they both started at the ground due to the awkward atmosphere.

"A-Any way I wanted to talk to you about something important and since you werent at the mansion I came here to look for you so..."

"N-No thats okay, so what did you want to talk about Naruto-kun?"

Grabbing her hand he pointed towards the direction of the village. "I think its best if we talk about this at my house.

"...Okay" Hianta smiled at him in return.

* * *

At arriving at the village there was a large commotion with caught Naruto's eye.

"What going on here?" Approaching a near by shinobi Naruto questioned him

"Oh Hokage-sama, it appears that theres some conflict with the current shipments of medications from the land of cloud. Both of the merchants are arguing and it doesnt seem that they are about to let up."

"Alright thanks for reporting, I'll handle it from here." Stepping forth Naruto managed to grab everyone's attention.

"Hokage-sama thank goodness you're here, can you please tell this poor excuse for a merchant that 5 carts of medicine isnt enough for this entire village!"

"Well I only followed what you have written me! It clearly states that you wanted 5 carts of medication, and now you are telling me you want 8!

"N-Now now you two this isnt the place for having this discussion. Why dont we go to my office and see things through."

"No! I am not going anywhere until this man bring me the remaining 3 carts that he owns me!"

"And where do you expect me to get them? Out of thin air, or perhaps under my sleeve." With the arguing of the merchants the crowd started to get louder.

"_This isnt good at this rate..."_

"Ack!"

"Gah!"

Suddenly both men fell to the ground. Naruto's eyes widened as a woman in the crowed shouted. The crowd grew so loud that Naruto couldnt control them.

_"W-What the hell just happened!?" _Kneeling beside the unconscious men Naruto check their necks for a pulse. After securing that both men were alive Naruto examined them.

"They both dont have any injuries so this must be...genjustsu!"

"All of you shut up." A cold voice echoed in the now silent crowed.

"That voice..." Emerging from the crowd was a man with raven colored hair and eyes. He wore a turban around his head while his left eye was covered with the hidden leaf headband.

"Sasuke..."

"For someone who holds the title hokage you sure dont know how to handle even the smallest situations, how pathetic."

"Sasuke why did you place these men under genjustsu!?" Not a hint of concern showed on Sasuke's face as he approached him.

"They were about to start something, dont tell me that you didnt notice how wiled up the crowd was getting?"

Naruto gritted his teeth as he stared at his old friend. "_ You never change..."_

"Placing them under the genjutsu is the only way for them to-"

"Thats not true!" Stepping out from the crowd Hinata rushed her way next to Naruto's side. Lifting one of the men she noticed that he had a buries on his head due to the fall. Her hands glowed green as she placed her palm over his head.

"Why do you think that this is the only way to solve conflicts? There are other ways!" She looked up at Sasuke who still didnt seem to care. Hinata noticed how dark his eyes were and that not a trace of life came from them.

Sighing he turned around started to walk away. "I dont have time for this... see you around Naruto...Hyuga." With nothing more the crowed started to get noisy once again.

"O-Okay everyone you can continue your day, Hinata and I will handle things from here!"

"Y-Yes we'll make sure that these men get treated!" Sighs of relief came over the crowd and before long everyone started to go there separate ways.

.

.

Are you sure you can carry the both of them?" On the way to the hospital Naruto carried both of the men over his shoulders while Hinata walked beside him.

"Dont worry about it, they arent very heavy anyway!" A large smiled appeared on his face.

"O-Okay... Um Naruto-kun I have been meaning to ask this but... Why is Uchiha-san so... cold."

"Sasuke huh, well... A lot of things went down after the war, no wait this happened even before the war. I suppose after finding out the truth of Itachi he decided to block out everything from his life which made him the way he is today."

"But...why?"

"Well during our final fight Sasuke told me how he wanted to absorb all the darkness in the world, and how a true hokage should be...In a way his ideals werent completely wrong. I sometimes wonder if I really did deserve the title of hokage... "

"Well... I think you are a great hokage Naruto-kun!" Facing her Naruto blushed with the sudden complement.

"Thanks Hinata...Oh look were're here, why dont you wait for me outside" Shaking her head she took a step closer.

"No I'll go with you."

"Hehe alright." Standing in place Hinata looked at the man in front of her.

_"Uzumaki Naruto... You are a true hokage..." _

"Hey Hinata are you coming or what!"

"Y-Yes wait for me!" Snapping out of her thoughts Hinata followed him inside.

* * *

**So what do you think? I am starting to get into this story more and more, but just remember Baka Assistant- San is the **

**story I will be focusing on more, but dont worry I'll try to update this story more as well.**


End file.
